This invention relates to providing a system for improved umbrellas. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for the general protection of fixed outdoor umbrellas, especially during windy conditions.
Conventional outdoor patio umbrellas, for protection from rain or sun, typically comprise a cover portion supported by a rigid shaft. Such conventional outdoor patio umbrellas are often used to shade patio tables or other outdoor furniture. Large outdoor patio-type umbrellas are generally designed to withstand small to moderate wind loading. It is common for the supportive shafts of such umbrellas to fracture or even snap in half under heavy wind loads, especially if made out of a material prone to fracture, such as many woods, etc. Moreover, the supportive members within the fabric canopy are susceptible to impact damage should the umbrella tip, as may occur following a strong wind gust.
Many umbrella manufacturers recommend removing and storing such umbrellas if windy conditions are anticipated. Removing and storing such umbrellas is especially inconvenient to users who must make special efforts to protect the umbrellas prior to inclement weather. An invention to enable the canopy and support shaft of such umbrellas to better withstand structural forces due to wind loading, would be of benefit to many.